


Let's Pretend

by Mrs12A



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs12A/pseuds/Mrs12A
Summary: Second recueil d'Os qui, à l'inverse de mon premier, ne reprendra pas les scènes existantes. Ce sera donc des OS divers, sur l'univers de la série ou version moderne. BEllamy et CLarke seront toujours au centre mais il se peut également que d'autres personnages soient  ciblés
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 4





	Let's Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon premier OS de ce recueil sera donc un OS de Noel ! Je n’était pas très emballée au début et puis finalement, les mots sont venus tout seul! 
> 
> Ca se passe donc sur Sanctum, saison 6, les premiers épisodes ont bien eu lieux mais tout s’est finalement bien passé. Pas d’histoires de puces, pas de menaces. Ils ont trouvés la paix et une vie tranquille les attends. Mais Clarke et Bellamy ne sont pas aussi proches qu’avant et Clarke se sent inutile et seule en cette période festive…Et si Bellamy lui réservait en fait une magnifique surprise?
> 
> Les chansons utilisées sont:
> 
> Christmas Baby Please Come Home de U2  
> Britney Spears - My Only Wish (This Year)  
> All I want for Christmas is You de Mariah Carey
> 
> et  
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Des guirlandes, des paillettes, de la joie à tous les coins de rue … Si on m’avait dit, alors que notre vie était une fois de plus menacée il y a encore quelques semaines, enfin quelques centaines d’années si je compte celles que nous avons passées endormis,que j’aurai l’occasion de voir, de participer, à une fête de Noël presque comme celles que mon père me contait lorsque j’étais enfant… Je ne l’aurai pas cru! Et pourtant me voilà là, assise sur les marches du somptueux Palais de Sanctum, à regarder les habitants s’affairer à décorer chaque parcelle du village, chaque fenêtre de maison… Ça me réchauffe le coeur et je dois avouer que j’en ai bien besoin. Sans rien ni personne à sauver, je me sens…vide.

Cela fait quelques semaines que nous avons accostés sur la planète Alpha, baptisée en fait Sanctum par ses habitants, nom du village qu’ils ont bâti autour d’un magnifique palais. Les débuts n’ont pas été de tout repos, mais nous avons fini par être acceptés par le chef du village, Russell, et par la majorité de son peuple. Nous avons finalement convenus de rester ici…avions-nous réellement le choix ? Je ne crois pas. Néanmoins, nous n’avons pas encore réveillé tout le monde sur notre vaisseau, réalisant qu’on ne pouvait abuser de l’hospitalité de nos hôtes.Cela fait donc plusieurs semaines que nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour construire notre propre village, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de celui-ci, afin de ne pas les déranger trop longtemps.

La construction a bien avancé, Raven a presque terminé la partie technique et nous avons mis en place un système d’irrigation des terres afin de pouvoir cultivernotre propre nourriture et d’amener l’eau dans nos futurs logements. Mais ce n’est pas encore prêt d’être terminé. Et nous avons dû mettre tout ça sur pause…

Et oui, car ici sur Sanctum, la période de Noël est sacrée et les traditions doivent être respectées. Seules les tâches vitales doivent être effectuées, sinon tout le monde doit se reposer, prendre du bon temps, et profiter de cette période festive… Et le moins que l’on puisse faire, c’estde respecter ça également. Le comble, c’est que nous ne sommes vraiment pas habitués à ne rien faire et quand certains apprécient cette quiétude, je la porte sur mes épaules comme un énième fardeau.

C’est étrange de ne plus sentir le poids du monde pesant sur moi. La dernière fois que j’avais eu cette sensation, c’est lorsque j’avais trouvé Madi après le Praimfaya … Nous avons passé 6 ans en paix, rien que toutes les deux… Mais ce n’était clairement pas pareil. Premièrement, car je devais élever Madi qui n’était encore qu’une enfant et qu’il y’avait beaucoup de choses à faire, notamment rebâtir notre petit village pour accueillir le retour de mes amis… Deuxièmement, car j’attendais le retour de Bellamy avec impatience et que je voyais un avenir radieux qui se dessinait…

Non, aujourd’hui ce n’est vraiment pas comme ça … Madi est une ado à présent et elle ne semble presque plus avoir besoin de ma présence… Passant quasiment toute sa journée avec ses amis, et je suis heureuse pour elle, je suis heureuse de la voir épanouie ici, c’est tout ce que je souhaitais… Bellamy agit étrangement avec moi, moins froidement que les autres, certes, mais distant… Notre relation n’est plus comme avant et je pense qu’elle ne le sera plus jamais.J’ai l’impression qu’il m’évite. Je ne parle même pas de Raven, Echo et Emori qui me foudroient du regard dès que je suis dans les parages. J’ai renoncé à chercher leur pardon depuis longtemps. Echo n’était pourtant pas si agressive avec moi à notre réveil de cryo, mais aujourd’hui, c’est elle qui agit le plus méchamment avec moi. Si elle pouvait me lancer des lames tranchantes avec ses yeux, elle le ferait surement.

Bizarrement, Murphy semble quant à lui, avoir fini de me déverser sa haine. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que c’est mon meilleur ami, maisc’est celui qui me montre le plus de gentillesse et de compréhension. Enfin, si par gentillesse on entend le fait de me lancer des blagues débiles dès qu’il me croise… Mais j’imagine que c’est la gentillesse façon John Murphy, et j’avoue que ses railleries me font du bien. Je sens bien qu’il n’y a plus aucune méchanceté dedans à présent. Sans doute a-t-il compris que mes intentions n’ont jamais été mauvaises ?

Ma mère passe son temps à la bibliothèque et avec Russell, cherchant désespérément toujours une solution pour sauver Kane, remis sous cryo … Je n’ose pas lui dire que je pense que c’est peine perdue. Je crois qu’elle ne s’en remettrait pas et je peux la comprendre.Il lui faudra du temps pour l’accepter, surtout après tout ce qu’elle a vécu.

Indra et Gaia sont les seules qui me témoignent réellement d’un minimum d’attention, mais je pense que c’est surtout par rapport à Madi… Il n’ont aucune animosité envers moi, mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement proche d’elles pour autant. Et en temps que natives, elles n’aiment pas trop se mêler au peuple de Sanctum, encore perplexe au sujet de leurs coutumes.

Finalement, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la seule personne avec qui je me sens réellement à l’aise ces temps-ci, c’est Octavia … Étonnant non ?

Octavia est revenue plusieurs dizaines de jours après que Bellamy l’ait laissée dans les bois.Ce dernier a bien voulu lui accorder une dernière chance de se repentir et elle a pu ainsi regagner Sanctum. Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que notre peuple s’en réjouit, tout le monde s’en méfie, la met de côté, et même si Bellamy semble lui avoir pardonné, c’est toujours très froid entre eux et il l’évite autant qu’il peut.

On se retrouve donc à deux parias elle et moi. Je vois bien qu’elle essaye d’aller de l’avant et de donner le meilleur d’elle même, tout comme moi. Et surtout, on se comprend elle et moi. Je ne sais pas si ce sont nos erreurs du passé qui nous ont rapprochées ou le fait d’être mise de côté par Bellamy… Mais c'est comme ça. C’est donc à ses côtés que je travaillais dans la construction de notre village, sans pour autant se sentir obligées d’entrer dans de grandes conversations, mais simplement à l’aise avec sa présence…

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Bellamy a mis de la distance entre nous, il semblait pourtant m’avoir totalement pardonné sans même que je ne lui demande et notre dernière étreinte lors de la cérémonie des lanternes m’avait semblé vraiment intense, spéciale. J’y ai ressenti une étincelle, de la passion même.Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout a chaviré si rapidement… Est-ce mon rapprochement avec Cylian ce même soir qui ne lui a pas plu ? J’avoue avoir fait exprès de me montrersi entreprenante avec cet inconnu sous le regard du seul homme qui fait battre mon coeur. Au fond de moi, je voulais le rendre jaloux , ou au moins essayer de voir s’il l’était, guetter discrètement sa réaction. C’est mesquin je sais, mais le voir chaque jour avec Echo me tord les boyaux et si il avait ne serait-ce qu’une petite part des sentiments que je ressens à son égard, je voulais me venger en douceur, lui faire comprendre que je ne l’attendrai pas éternellement … Et vu le résultat, soit j’ai réussi plus qu’il ne le fallait, soit je l’ai mis en colère, soit c’est tout autre chose de pire encore… Le pire, c’est que je n’ai rien fait avec ce docteur. Il a bien essayé, bien sûr, mais je me suis défilée au dernier moment, l’impression de tromper cette partie de moi appartenant à un autre, mon coeur, mon âme …peu importe, à quel moment de ma vie j’en suis, je crois sincèrement que je pourrais tout abandonner pour être là lorsqu’il aura besoin de moi, lorsqu’il sera prêt. Car son amour a posé son empreinte sur moi il y a des centaines d’années, et elle est indélébile. Mais pour l’instant, cet homme est lié à une autre …

Parfois je me dis que c’est mieux comme ça … Je ne veux pas être « _l’autre fille_ » une fois de plus, comme je l’ai été avec Finn et Raven, même si rien n’est comparable ici. Je ne savais pas pour Raven à l’époque et je m’amusais avec Finn, j’étais encore jeune. J’étais certes tombée sous son charme, mais je n’étais pas amoureuse, ça non … Par contre, avec Bellamy, c’est bien plus que de l’amour, c’est un sentiment inexplicable qui me traverse et qui me fait vibrer. C’est lui qui me donne la définition même de ce mot si complexe. Il m’a frappé tendrement en plein coeur. Je sais que c’est le bon, mon âme soeur… Je m’en suis rendu compte trop tard malheureusement. Mais nous avions tous les deux des choses à vivre, des choses à apprendre et des choses à faire pour être les personnes que nous sommes devenus aujourd’hui. Je pense qu’il m’a aimé avant, lorsque je ne voyais rien, que je refoulais mes sentiments, que je n’étais pas prête… Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’il s’est lié avec une autre, je n’en suis plus si sure même si son regard est encore plus intense qu’avant… Et je n’ai aucun droit de briser ce qu’il a construit, je ne dois même pas essayer. Et pourtant j’ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras dès qu’il apparait dans mon champ de vision. Les blessures du passé, les mille et un détours que j’ai emprunté dans ma vie, le travail que j’ai fait sur moi, la petite flamme d’espoir que j’ai toujours tenté de garder animée et la petite voix interne parfois difficile à écouter, qui me disait que tout allait se placer en temps venu, tout cela prend sens à présent, tout cela m’amène inexorablement vers lui. Je n’aurais pas été celle que je suis sans tout cela, et je sais que je repasserais par les chemins les plus noirs et les moments les plus difficiles encore et encore si c’était à refaire pour me mener jusqu’à lui.

Mais c’est de son amitié que je dois me contenter, et même cela, j’ai l’impression de ne plus l’avoir…

J’ai bien essayé d’en savoir plus évidemment. J’ai essayé de lui parler les rares fois où je le trouvais seul et dans les parages, car la plupart du temps, il n’est tout simplement pas là, même dans la construction du village, il est souvent hors de ma vue… Mais, il se contente de me sourire en me disant que tout va bien , qu’il est simplement très occupé en ce moment… Si c’est ça son excuse, elle est vraiment mauvaise!On a toujours été extrêmement occupés et nous trouvions tout de même toujours le temps de nous retrouver, de discuter… Non là je sais bien que c’est différent.

J’ai été à la pêche aux infos du côté de Murphy également, comme c’est un des rares qui ne semble pas vouloir ma tête au bout d’une pique … Mais il m’a répondu très mystérieusement qu’il ne voulait pas entrer là dedans et que ce n’était pas à lui de me dire quoi que ce soit, que nous étions tous les deux ses amis ( oui sortant de la bouche de Murphy, c’était spécial d’entendre e mot ), et qu’il préférait qu’on règle ça par nous même. Il a juste fini par me dire de ne pas m’inquiéter … D’autant plus étrange que c’est lui que je vois le plus souvent avec Bellamy et qui disparaît même avec lui de temps en temps. Ils me cachent quelque chose c’est certain! Et je suis bien trop moralement épuisée pour m’entêter à chercher…je dois juste prendre mon mal en patience et attendre…espérant que notre relation retourne à la normale, au minimum.

Quant à Octavia, c’est tout juste si elle adresse la parole à son frère donc ce n’est pas elle qui pourra m’aider. Mais au moins, j’ai quelqu’un à qui me confier.

C’est donc dans cette ambiance mi-festive, mi-glaciale que je me retrouve sur les escaliers du Palais… à broyer du noir alors que je devrais avoir le coeur en fête, et surtout en paix. Je regardeMadi jouer au foot avec ses amis, elle éclate de rire et je me dis soudain que son bonheur doit passer avant le mien, il doit m’être suffisant… Je dois arrêter de me morfondre. Mais c’est bien plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand toutes mes pensées ne vont que vers une tête à boucle brune à la voix ravageuse.

En parlant de voix, c’est celle de la jeune Blake qui vient me sortir de mes pensées:

« **Hey** »

« **Hey** »

Elle s’assoit près de moi…

« **Tu ne participes pas aux décorations ?** » Me demande-t-elle tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

« **Toi non plus.** » Constatais-je simplement.

Elle laisse échapper un petit sourire … « **Nan, honnêtement, je ne me sens pas à l’aise avec toute cette euphorie. J’ai l’impression que l’année sombre n’était qu’il y a que quelques mois et je t’avoue que je ne sais pas comment gérer ce changement soudain pour moi. On peut bien vouloir se repentir, il y a des choses qui resteront à jamais encrées en nous …** »

« **À qui le dis-tu.** » Soufflais-je.

« **Tu as l’air autant emballée que moi … Noël n’a pas l’air de te ravir** ».

« **Non, ce n’est pas ça… Je suis heureuse pour Madi, pour notre peuple, vraiment. Je ne croyais pas vivre un moment comme celui-ci, j’avais perdu espoir. Pour moi, Noël était une légende, un conte pour enfants que mes parents me racontaient le soir, en souvenir de ce que leur racontaient leurs propres parents qui avaient eu la chance de le vivre…et même si c’est un peu différent ici, ça me fait plaisir, sincèrement.** »

« **Mais ?** »

« **Mais, je ne sais pas. Je me sens inutile! Depuis mon adolescence j’ai toujours eu des responsabilités sur le dos. Arrivée sur Terre, c’était de pire en pire et j’avais sincèrement l’impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules, essayant de faire de mon mieux malgré mes erreurs et les reproches… Je n’avais pas une minute à moi, mais je me sentais utile. Là… j’ai l’impression de ne servir à rien, je m’ennuie!** »

Elle me regarda, compréhensive, c’est fou comme elle ressemble à son frère quelquefois… « **Hum… Je vois, j’étais responsable de notre peuple pendant seulement 6 ans et j’ai le même sentiment. Mais, je commence à te connaitre, on n’est pas si différentes toi et moi, j’ai mis du temps à m’en apercevoir, mais c’est bien clair à présent, on a beau avoir voulu s’entretuer plusieurs fois, tu es celle qui me ressemble le plus, dont je me sens le plus proche, et je sais bien que ce n’est pas tout… Autre chose te chagrine.** »

« **Tu as raison… Je me sens… Seule, incomplète. Je veux dire, je sais bien que je l’ai surement méritée…** »

« **Pas autant que moi.** » Me coupa-t-elle.

« **Ne dis pas ça, on a tous fait des erreurs, le principal, c’est de s’en rendre en compte et de s’améliorer…c’est ce que Monty souhaitait. Tu t’en sors très bien crois moi. J’ai confiance en toi Octavia. De toutes les personnes ici, tu es l’une des seules à qui je confierais Madi si j’y étais obligée …** »

« **Ça me touche sincèrement… Maisje ne te cache pas que ça me surprend, j’aurai plutôt pensé que tu choisirais Bell …** »

Elle guetta mon regard, me tendant un peu trop évidemment la perche. Je lui souris, car je sais bien là où elle veut en venir…Octavia est futée.

« **Ce n’est apparemment plus aussi simple entre nous…** » Mon coeur se serre alors que je prononce cette évidence.

« **C’est à dire? Il n’y a pas plus fusionnel que vous deux!C’est parfois à se demander comment votre esprit peut-être dans deux corps différents.** »

C’est drôle, je me fais parfois exactement la même réflexion.

« **Tu ne vois donc rien ? Il m’évite constamment, Ii m’a dit qu’il me pardonnait, je me sentais extrêmement proche de lui les quelques jours qui ont suivi notre atterrissage, mais depuis, il est aussi froid qu’un iceberg, impossible d’avoir une conversation avec lui… Et le pire de tout, c’est que je ne sais pas si le problème vient de moi ou de lui! Il ne semble pas être comme ça qu’avec moi. Bien sûr, il l’est avec toi, il semble avoir du mal à passer l’éponge sur l’épisode Bloodreina, mais je suis sûr que ça lui passera quand il se rendra compte à quel point tu as évolué. Mais à part peut-être Murphy et les marques d’attention qu’il s’autorise enversMadi, il semble être comme ça avec tout le monde …** »

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, semblant réfléchir…

« **Au contraire Clarke, je vois tout! Je vois tout depuis que tu es descendue de cette fichue échelle et que tu lui as hurlé dessus de ne pas ouvrir la porte de la navette. Je vois tout depuis que tu t’es jetée dans ses bras quand tu t’es échappé du Mont Weather. Je vois tout depuis que tu l’as abandonné pendant 3 mois et qu’il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui même. Je vois tout depuis que tu l’as laissé ouvrir la porte du bunker pour me sauver. Je vois tout depuis que je sais que tu l’as appelé pendant 6 ans chaque jour. Et enfin, je vois tout depuis qu’il n’a pas hésité à m’empoisonner pour te sauver la vie, que tu l’as laissé pourrir dans cette arène où j’ai bien failli le tuer, mais qu’il t’a pardonnée plus rapidement qu’un battement de cil alors qu’il est incapable d’en faire de même pour moi, sa propre soeur.** »

Je suis bouchée bée. J’ai l’impression qu’Octavia veut avoir cette conversation avec moi depuis bien longtemps, mais suis-je prête à l’écouter ? Elle poursuit:

« **Le lien qui vous unit est vraiment spécial, unique… J’en serai presque jalouse. Je ne crois pas avoir connu ça, même avec Lincoln, et pourtant, c’était le seul homme que j’ai réellement aimé… Vous êtes des âmes soeurs. L’univers a beau s’évertuer à vous séparer, il trouve toujours un moyen pour vous rapprocher. Vous avez vécu tellement choses tous les deux, ensemble. Honnêtement, je pense que votre liena beau être invisible, mais qu’il est surtout indestructible et que rien n’est capable de vous séparer. Vous êtes simplement trop têtu pour vous l’avouer, ou trop lâche.Tout le monde peut voir que l’amour irradie chacun de vous lorsque vous êtes ensemble… Sauf vous!** »

« **Octavia …** »

« **Non laisse moi finir! Mon frère est éperdument amoureux de toi Clarke, et même si j’avoue que je n’ai pas toujours compris pourquoi … Je vois bien que vous êtes bénéfiques l’un pour l’autre,** **et que vous êtes pathétiques lorsqu’on vous éloigne! Je connais mon frère, et je sais sans le moindre doute que Bellamy n’a jamais aimé que toi, peut-être même plus que moi, sa propre soeur… Il s’est embourbé dans cette relation avec Echo, mais c’est évident qu’il ne ressent pas le quart de ce qu’il ressent pour toi. Il n’aurait pas été persuadé que tu étais morte, jamais il n’aurait laissé Echo entrée dans sa vie. Mais c’est quelqu’un de loyal, et à moins que cela vienne d’elle, il ne l’avouera jamais, et ne te fera pas subir ce que tu as vécu avec Finn …** »

Je baisse les yeux

« **Mais la seule question que je me pose c’est: est-ce que toi tu l’aimes? Je connais déjà la réponse, mais je veux te l’entendre dire.** »

« **Je … Oui, bien sûr que oui. Ce n’était pas une évidence dès le départ, et pourtant, ce sentiment a toujours été là, au fond de moi. Et c’est sans doute pour ça que je me sens si seule en cette période où tout le monde est joyeux aux côtés de leurs êtres chers. Il me manque et c’est comme si je manquais d’air.** **J’ai besoin de lui, de toutes les manières possibles, mais j’ai au moins besoin de son amitié.** »

« **Merci d’avoir était honnête avec moi.Ce n’était pas si compliqué à avouer n’est-ce pas ?Je suppose que je suis la première à l’entendre de ta propre voix ?** »

« **Et bien, Madi s’en doute, elle me fait souvent des allusions, mais je n’ai jamais réussi à lui dire de peur qu’elle veuille jouer les entremetteuses. Après tout, c’est elle qui a cafté pour les appels journaliers. Alors oui, tu es la première. Et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien d’enfin mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens… Mais… qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu’il s’est passé avec Raven et Finn, hors de question. Et puis, tout le monde me déteste déjà assez comme ça!** »

« **Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais te donner ce conseil merdique, mais… laisse faire le temps. Il n’y a malheureusement que ça à faire au point où vous en êtes. Mais je te rassure, j’ai la conviction que la roue va bientôt tourner en ta faveur, après tout les sacrifices que tu as faits, que je comprends aujourd’hui… Tu le mérites, et lui aussi.** »

Elle s’éloigne en me laissant là avec le poids de cette conversation qui ne me pèse pas tant que ça … En fait, je me sens plus légère…

Après une dizaine de minutes, je me lève à mon tour et me dirige vers la grande salle où plusieurs personnes sont attablées, sirotant gaiement leur vin chaud, pendant que d’autres peaufinent les décorations murales pour que tout soit prêt pour le grand buffet de la veille de Noël …

Je scanne la salle du regard et ce dernier se pose instinctivement vers la table du fond, où je vois Murphy discuter avec Bellamy, qui lui me regarde étrangement. Mais ses yeux me fuient rapidement lorsqu’il s’aperçoit que je le fixe. Je ne peux pas aller les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas être de trop.

Je me tourne en essayant d ne pas paraitre trop bête, car c’est comme ça que je me sens … Stupide et vulnérable…stupide de ne pas m’autoriser à traverser cette salle pour aller parler à mon meilleur ami, car c’est ce qu’il est après tout, malgré tout. Ma présence le dérange et je ne le supporte pas. Je regarde le reste de la salle et mes yeux s’attardent sur le grand piano qui est dans l’angle… Un homme âgé joue une magnifique mélodie qui fait remonter de beaux souvenirs… Mon père jouait du piano, il m’a même appris et nous passions de nombreuses soirées lui et moi à chanter tout en jouant de cet instrument si mélodieux. C’était il y a une éternité. Et même si cela fait des années que je n’ai pas posé mes mains sur un tel instrument, mon esprit s’imagine baladant mes doigts sur le bois poli…je n’ai jamais eu le temps de jouer à Arkadia, et de toute façon, hors de question de toucherà ce qui venait du Mont Weather ... Mais ici, c’est différent. Je regarde une dernière fois vers Bellamy qui, une fois de plus, fuit mon regard alors qu’il était posé sur moi. Je ne peux peut-être pas lui parler, mais…et si ma musique me permettait decommuniquer ce qui ne peut sortir autrement???

Je me dirige vers le piano et le vieux monsieur semble deviner mes intentions. Il termine sa mélodie et me laisse délicatement la place avec un grand sourire qui me réconforte. Mais alors que je prends place sur le banc, la peur m’envahit. Et si je ne savais plus jouer ? Si je perdais mes moyens et me ridiculisait ??? Mais pourquoi je me suis assise là bordel ? Où diable avais-je la tête ???

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, pensant à mon père, à son sourire, aux chansons qu’on chantait pendant Noël, il y en a tellement … J’adorais chanter ces chansons, certaines enfantines, d’autres plus romantiques, ce sont ces dernières qui sont sur le bout de mes lèvres, ce sont celles-ci que j’ai envie d’interpréter …mon esprit dérive rapidement vers Bellamy et plusieurs chansons me viennent rapidement à l’esprit…

Je prends encore quelques inspirations et je pose mes doigts usés sur les touches noires et blanches.

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_I'm watching 'em shine_

_You should be here with me_

_Baby please come home_

_If there was a way_

_I'd hold back these tears_

_But it's Christmas day_

_Baby please come home_

Je sors de ma transe par des dizaines d’applaudissements. J’ai jouais cette chanson sans réfléchir, alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche avec une aisance que je n’aurai su deviner…c’est incroyable que je me souvienne encore après toutes ces années. Apparemment ça leur a plu… Je n’ose pas regarder Bellamy, je ne sais pas s’il est encore là …tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il était avec moi à chaque note jouée, dans mon coeur, dans mes pensées …

« **Encore une autre!!!** » Les gens hurlent…

Je crois que je viens de me découvrir un talent autre que le dessin. Une autre ? Oui bien sûr, je n’hésite pas une minute. C’est comme une libération pour moi. Chanter ce que je ne peux dire … Je ne fais rien de mal non ?

_Last night I took a walk in the snow._

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off_

_It just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year._

_Santa can you hear me._

_I want my baby (baby, yeah)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me._

La chanson se termine encore sans que je ne m’en rende compte, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Que ça fait du bien!Les applaudissements sont encore plus nombreux, je vois des nouvelles personnes dans la salle… Je souris timidement et me lève pour laisser ma place quand une petite fille m’attrape tendrement le poignet…

« **S’il te plait, une dernière …** »

« **Comment refuser quelque chose à un si joli minois ? Une dernière alors, et je veux que tu restes à côté de moi.** » Lui dis-je gentiment.

Je me rassois sous les encouragements de mon …public ?

Une dernière chanson…voyons, celle qui me tient le plus à coeur, celle que j’avais peur de chanter … Celle que … Oui je prends ce petit morceau de courage que je viens de retrouver et tourne mon visage vers cette table dans le fond … Je vois Murphy applaudir les mains levées…et siffler! Oui, siffler! Du Murphy tout craché! Quant à Bellamy, il ne fuit pas mon regard non, pas cette fois, il semble au contraire comme figé, éberlué…un léger sourire étirant le coin de sa joue, presque imperceptiblement si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien chacun de ses traits … C’est la motivation qu’il me faut.

Je vais peut-être aller trop loin, mais tant pis . C’est Noël après tout.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You…_

Et là, à cet instant, alors que je laisse ma voix poursuivre ces derniers vers, je plonge mon regard dans celui du beau brun qui fait vivre chaque cellule de mon corps et je le maintiens jusqu’à la dernière note. Une connexion s’établit entre nous, nos âmes lisent l’une d’entre l’autre, comme avant… C’est tout ce que je voulais.

La salle est pleine à présent et ce sont de véritables tonnerres d’applaudissements qui retentissent!Une chevelure brune prend place devant le piano avec un grand sourire : Octavia.

« **Et ba dis donc, tu nous avais caché ça! Waouh, c’était… Sublime! Et…intense …tu as choisi la chanson par hasard ou … non évidemment !** »

Elle rit doucement en s’asseyant à mes côtés …

« **Visiblement ça t’a fait du bien, tu es bien plus rayonnante que tout à l’heure! Tu m’apprends ? Ça me fera peut-être du bien à moi aussi!** »

« **Si tu veux… tu connais quoi comme chants de Noël? Pour rester dans le thème.** »

« **Eu … en fait ça va aller vite je n’en connais qu’un, celui que Bellamy me chantait quand j’étais petite, _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_ tu connais ?** »

« **Bien sûr! Il est parfait!C’est un de mes préférés…allons-y! Ce soir, Wanheda et Skairipa vont réchauffer les coeurs !** »

Ma blague l’a fait éclater de rire et j’avoue que moi aussi. Je me sens nettement mieux à présent … Détendue.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gain_

_Next year all our troubles will be miles away_

_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithfull friends who are near to us_

_Will be dear to us_

_Once more_

_Somedays soon we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Until then we'll have tomorrows through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas, now_

Je dois direque nos voix se sont parfaitement accordées l’une avec l’autre. C’était étrange comme j’avais l’impression de me retrouver sur L’arche, au coté de ma famille, en chantant avec elle. Car finalement, j’ai toujours considéré Octavia comme de ma famille, même si on s’est battu parfois comme des soeurs, ça ne m’a jamais empêché de l’aimer et de me sentir liée à elle. 

On se prend dans les bras sous le regard des spectateurs et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à son grand frère, dans le fond de la salle …Que doit-il en penser ?

Je tourne discrètement mon regard vers lui. Il chuchote quelque chose à Murphy et se lève, je crois qu’il vient vers nous. Je me détache d’Octavia et nous nous levons pour laisser la place au piano, bien trop d’émotions pour aujourd’hui!!

Nous nous éloignons du piano et nous retrouvons devant Bellamy, qui nous regarde étrangement, une nouvelle lueur d’émotion dans les yeux… Octavia lui sourit maladroitement et en quelques millisecondes, il l’a prend dans ses bras. Il l’a serré si fort que je suis presque gêné d’être témoin de cette scène si intime. Mais à la fois, je suis contente pour eux, pour lui, pour elle. Noël est le jour parfait pour pardonner et pour être proche de ceux que l’on aime. Ces deux-là méritent un nouveau départ!

Octavia se raccroche à lui comme je l’ai fait tant de fois…je souris, réellement heureuse de leurs retrouvailles, puis me retourne pour sortir de la salle. Mais soudain, une poigne que je connais bien m’attrape le bras… « **Attends** »

SA voix, cette voix qui me fait frémir …

Il relâche Octavia et lui dit « **On se voit plus tard d’accord … Je suis heureuse que ma soeur soit réellement de retour!** »

« **Je t’aime grand frère, je ne te décevrai plus cette fois**. »

« **Je sais O, je t’aime aussi!** »

Octavia me fait un clin d’oeil puis me laisse avec son frère..

« **Tu es…c’était… Waouh Clarke! J’en ai eu la chair de poule et je ne suis pas le seul! Tu as vraiment du talent! Je savais que tu étais douée pour des tas de trucs, mais la …** »

« **Si tu savais!** » Lui dis-je maladroitement tout en me rendant compte des différentes interprétations qu’il peut y avoir à ma réponse… La vérité c’est que je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre.

« **Je … Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi faire une balade ? J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je devais attendre le jour de Noël, mais je crois que c’est le bon moment à présent…** »

« **Eu …. D’accord.** » Il m’entraine à travers la foule, sa main descendant délicatement du haut de mon bras à ma main, ses doigts entrelacent les miens. Il y a quelques semaines encore, je n’aurai pas été surprise par un tel geste de sa part, mais après la distance qu’il a mise entre nous, je suis à la fois remplie de joie et réellement interrogative. Pourquoi un tel revirement de sa part ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je le suis sans poser de question, d’abord car je meurs d’envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, mais aussi, car je veux savoir ce qu’il me cache depuis tout ce temps.

Nous sortons donc du village, nos mains toujours entrelacées, sans dire un mot. J’aperçois ma mère au loin, elle me sourit, elle non plus je ne l’ai pas vu sourire depuis bien longtemps. Et alors que je me retourne une dernière fois vers le palais, je croise le regard malicieux de Murphy qui me fait un clin d’oeil appuyé, le pouce en l’air …je lève les yeux au ciel … Il sait quelque chose, c’est évident! Et il a le dont de jouer avec mes nerfs tout en m’amusant!C’est ça le talent de John Murphy!

Nous prenons la direction du village que nous sommes en train de construire…je reconnais la route.

Alors que nous rentrons dans la dense forêt, c’est lui qui brise le silence et je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit en me posant cette question qui me glace le sang: « **Ces chansons, tu les chantais pour moi n’est-ce pas ?** »

Il ne me regarde pas et continue à avancer comme si de rien n’était, sa main toujours dans la mienne, me permettant de sentir un petit frémissement de son côté. Cette question lui a-t-elle échappé ? Dois-je lui dire la vérité ou continuer à lui cacher ???

« **Bellamy …je … Où est Echo ?** » On peut dire que j’ai un don pour jeter un froid dans les pires moments. Mais Echo reste la seule raison qui me retient de lui dire la vérité.

« **Je n’en sais rien. On est plus ensemble depuis le bal de bienvenue.** » Il me dit cela comme s’il venait de me dire qu’il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd’hui, nonchalamment.

« **Oh. Quoi? Comment ? Pourquoi je n’en savais rien ?** » Bordel comment j’ai fait pour ne pas m’en rendre compte? C’est ça la vraie question! Leur chambre est tout prêt de la mienne et je n’ai rien remarqué! Sans doute, car ça me révulsait tellement de les voir se coucher dans la même pièce que je prenais soin d’aller au lit avant eux et de faire la grasse matinée pour ne pas les voir se lever ensemble…mais, pourquoi ?… Oh bordel je n’en reviens pas! Je ne sais pas si je dois m’inquiéter ou sauter de joie, ou être triste pour mon ami … Il n’a pas l’air triste en tout cas. Distant oui, bizarre oui, mais triste, ça non. Et ça expliquerait le regard glacial d’Echo envers moi. Mais je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait non ?

« **Je … C’est comme ça c’est tout, il fallait que ça en arrive là de toute façon. J’ai su que ma relation avec elle était vouée à l’échec au moment même où je t’ai sauvé de Diyoza , ce mug à la main. J’étais sans doute trop lâche pour lui faire de la peine et lui dire les choses franchement. Mais c’est une espionne, tu sais! Elle est loin d’être bête! Je pense qu’elle l’a toujours su au fond d’elle… Et ce soir-là, quand elle a vu ma réaction lorsque je t’ai vu danser avec ce fichu docteur… Ça a de l’être la goutte de trop pour elle. Elle mérite mieux et elle le sait. Je pense qu’elle a tout de même un peu de rancoeur, mais ça lui passera je n’en doute pas. Elle a un bon fond. Et moi, je suis soulagé, et libre…** »

Je m’arrête net et lâche sa main: « **Tu es en train de me dire que c’est de ma faute ?** »

« **Non, enfin, oui, mais pas directement! Tu n’y es pour rien!J’ai même veillé à mettre de la distance entre nous pour ne pas que tu culpabilises, et pour ne pas lui faire de mal, lui laisser le temps de s’acclimater. Même elle est consciente de ce que je veux réellement.** »

« **Et qu’est-ce que tu veux réellement?** »

« **La même chose que toi, je crois …alors répond à ma question, nous sommes presque arrivés, ces chansons étaient-elles pour moi?** »

« **Oui.** »

Voilà je l’ai dit .Ce n’était pas si compliqué finalement.

Il me sourit sincèrement, visiblement aussi soulagé que moi. Finalement, il n’y a plus aucune gêne entre nous. Mais j’ai tout de même besoin de détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

« **Bellamy, vas-tu me dire où tu m’emmènes maintenant? Tu comptes m’enterrer vivante?** »

« **Hummm, c’est une idée alléchante, mais non, je n’y survivrai pas et tu le sais très bien!Je t’emmène chez nous.** »

« **On a tourné bien trop tôt, le nouveau village était tout droit!** »

« **Je ne t’ai pas parlé du village … Ferme tes yeux et laisse-toi guider, on est presque arrivés…** »

Il pose ses mains sur mes yeux et se place derrière moi pour guider mes pas… Je sens son souffle contre cou et le froid n’est en rien responsable des frissons qui parcourent mon corps. Mon coeur bat a mille à l’heure.

On fait encore quelques pas et il s’arrête enfin, enlève ses mains de mon visage et se recule, à mon grand regret.

« **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux** » me chuchote-t-il au creux de l’oreille … Putain est-ce qu’il se rend compte de l’effet qu’il me fait ??? Ressaisis-toi Clarke!

Ma vue met du temps à s’acclimater à la lumière, mais elle met encore plus de temps à réaliser ce que je trouve devant moi : Un joli chalet, assez volumineux par rapport aux petites maisonnettes qu’il y avait à Shallow Valley, devant un magnifique petit lac où des animaux ressemblant à des cygnes se baladent … C’est magnifique…et vraiment romantique!

« **Bienvenue chez toi…Bienvenue chez nous** »

« **Chez nous ? C’est … c’est splendide …!** »

« **Content que ça te plaise! J’ai littéralement passé mes jours et mes nuits à construire ce petit havre de paix pour toi Princesse, pour nous, enfin si tu le veux bien. Je dois avouer que Murphy m’a filé un bon coup de main, mais j’ai construit la plupart de cette maison de mes mains. J’en suis assez fier.** »

Son sourire ravageur illuminant son visage, j’ai envie de me jeter à ses lèvres…

« **C’est donc ça que tu trafiquais alors que je me demandais où tu étais… Je pense que tu m’évitais!** »

« **C’était le cas en fait, je ne voulais pas que tu me suives et que découvres cet endroit avant qu’il ne soit prêt. Et puis, après ma rupture avec Echo, mais crois-moi, j’ai lutté contre moi même pour en pas t’approcher. Ce n’était vraiment pas facile quand chaque fibre de mon corps te réclamait à ses côtés …** »

Je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur, d’extase même … Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé, enfin je crois… Et si j’interprétais mal la situation ?

« **Tu veux qu’on vive ici ,ensemble ?** » Je formule clairement la question afin de ne pas laisser place au doute, j’ai besoin de l’entendre de sa bouche.

« **La maison est assez grande oui, j’y ai fait 4 chambres… Au cas où. Madi aura la sienne bien sûr .Et si tu veux bien de moi, j’aimerais en occuper une…ou mieux encore, j’aimerai partager la tienne.** »

Je laisse échapper un grand sourirede satisfaction et il poursuit. J’ai l’impression que s’il s’arrête il n’arrivera pas à me dire ce qu’il a envié.

« **Je crois qu’on a perdu bien assez de temps Clarke, ce que je m’apprête à te dire, je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne d’autre qu’Octavia : je t’aime Clarke . Je t’aime plus que tout dans cet univers. Tu es la seule qui me connaît par coeur et mon âme lit dans la tienne comme dans un livre. On ne s’est pas trouvé, on s’est retrouvé, je le sais , je le sens, et je crois que toi aussi. Quand je t’ai entendu chanté ce soir, j’ai eu la confirmation qu’il me manquait pour enfin franchir ce minuscule pas délimite notre relation. Tu es ma meilleure amie, mon âme soeur, ma moitié, la pièce manquante de mon puzzle, la raison qui fait battre mon coeur. Je ne veux plus passer une journée de plus loin de toi. Je veux m’endormir chaque soir contre toi et être réveillé chaque matin par tes caresses, je veux être comme un père pour Madi et je veux te faire plein d’autres enfants qui auront tes jolis yeux dans lesquels je rêve de me noyer…si tu le veux bien, c’est chez nous ici, dans le nouveau bouclier, mais pas trop prêt des autres pour que l’on puisse avoir notre tranquillité, notre intimité, et pas très loin de Sanctum pour que Madi puisse rejoindre ses amis plus facilement… J’espère que ça te plait** ».

Je suis estomaquée, au septième ciel. J’ai l’impression que c’est un rêve, mais si s’en ai un, il est diablement réaliste!Je me rapproche de lui et place mes bras autour de son cou. Cette fois, ce geste n’a absolument rien de platonique ni d’amical, ça n’a jamais été le cas de toute façon, mais là, je dévoile clairement mes intentions alors que je lui réponds malicieusement:

« **Je ne sais pas quelle partie me plait le plus…celle où tu m’as construit une maison presque tout seul, celle où tu me dis enfin que tu m’aimes, celle où tu me dis que tu veux me faire plein d’enfants… Franchement j’hésite…** »

Il me regarde en souriant, comprenant que je le taquine…

« **Bellamy, je ne veux pas simplement te dire que je t’aime, car je l’ai déjà dit auparavant et ces mots sonnaient faux pourtant, j’en comprends réellement le sens qu’à tes côtés. Ce qu’il y a entre nous, c’est précieux. J’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, dans mon coeur. En fait, je n’ai besoin que de toi pour être heureuse et accomplie. Tu as raison, nous avons perdu bien trop de temps. Alors oui, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, ici ou ailleurs je m’en fiche, pourvu que nous soyons ensemble pour de bon. Je ne vais pas te lâcher Bellamy Blake!** »

« **C’est la réponse que j’espérais… Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir attendu Noël… Nous pourrons alors fêter notre premier vrai Noël, ensemble…** »

« **Ce sera le plus merveilleux des Noëls j’en suis sur!Mes parents m’ont toujours dit que c’était ça l’important à Noël, être avec ceux que l’on aime, ce ne sont ni les guirlandes, ni les décorations, non, c’est simplement être réuni…ça prend tout son sens aujourd’hui.** »

Je me rapproche de sa bouche pour faire ce qui me hante depuis plus d’un siècle… mais il s’écarte.

« **Attends… Pas là! Viens…** »

Il m’entraine vers la maison et ouvre la porte. Puis il fait un rapide pas vers l’intérieur et capture mes lèvres avec les siennes, scellant notre déclaration du plus intense des baisers que je n’ai jamais reçus. C’est une connexion exceptionnelle que je ressens alors, je peux sentir l’amour envahir tout mon être. Je pourrais passer ma vie à embrasser Bellamy Blake, et en fait c’est ce que je compte faire…

Nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle …

Il pointe le haut de la porte du doigt.

« **Du gui ? Sérieusement ???** » Je ris … Il a pensé à tout!

« **En fait c’est l’idée de Murphy**.»

« **Murphy ?** »

« **Crois-le ou non, il est très emballé à l’idée que je cite « le roi et la princesse emménage ensemble dans leur château et vive heureuse pour l’éternité » … Imagine bien qu’il a dit ça de façon mesquine bien évidemment.** »

« **Du Murphy tout craché!** »

« **Bon, maintenant je vais te faire faire visiter ton palais …ma Princesse. Car si je repose mes lèvres sur les tiennes j’ai peur de ne pas réussir à m’en décoller.** » Il y a des centaines d’années qu’il ne m’a pas appelé de cette façon, j’aime ce surnom quand il sort de sa bouche.

« **J’ai une bien meilleure idée. Mais avant, si tu veux, comme il y a encore deux chambres de libres, j’aimerais qu’Octavia emménage avec nous si elle le souhaite, au moins en attendant qu’elle tisse d’autres liens avec les autres…** »

« **Excellente idée! J’aime le fait que vous vous soyez rapprochées toutes les deux! Merci d’avoir été là pour elle lorsque je ne m’en sentais pas encore capable.** »

« **Avec plaisir … Elle a vraiment muri! Elle veut devenir meilleure ! Elle l’est déjà .** »

Il hoche la tête en souriant…

« **À présent, veux-tu bien te donner la peine d’entrer dans notre humble demeure ? Par quoi commencer la visite ? Tu n’avais pas une idée derrière la tête avant de me parler de ma soeur?** »

« **Si je n’en avais qu’une… J’ai eu plus d’un siècle pour imaginer toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec toi, la liste est longue! Mais pour commencer, si tu me faisais visiter notre chambre ? J’aimerais tester le lit si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient…** » Lui dis-je avec mon sourire plein de sous-entendus pour qu’il comprenne bien mes intentions.

« **C’est une évidence! Et crois-moi Princesse, Noël n’est que demain soir … J’ai tout mon temps pour te faire tester chaque pièce de la maison d’ici là. Moi aussi j’ai plein d’idées en tête et je ne crois pas avoir assez d’une vie à tes côtés pour toutes les mettre en oeuvre.** »

Il ferme la porte tout en me reprenant dans ses bras et en m’embrassant avec une passion dévorante…Ce Noël s’annonce vraiment merveilleux. Je suis totalement amoureuse de Bellamy Blake, et j’ai enfin la confirmation que c’est réciproque.Je lui appartiens désormais corps et âmes.

Je sais que notre avenir sera radieux, car ensemble, nous sommes invincibles et cette fois, plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre bonheur.


End file.
